LA LEYENDA
by Hermanas LoCuack
Summary: Todo comienza con una leyenda que existia en el pueblo de Len, y este tendra gratas sorpresas.LxH2...POR FIN ESTA TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

LA LEYENDA

Dice la leyenda que hace miles de años existía un reino donde el todos los habitantes eran felices porque tenia un gran rey, era una pueblo muy rico, abundaban las cosas, pero la reina no podía tener un heredero, esa era la única tristeza que los apañaba, el rey tenia un hermano menor, que siempre codicio el trono y para el saber que nunca habría heredero y que el seria el que algún día se quedaría en el trono le causaba mucha felicidad.

El rey había contraído una enfermedad que en esos tiempos no tenia la cura, eso alegraba en gran manera a su hermano menor porque el pronto seria rey, como todo reino existía en este también una hechicera, que quería mucho a sus majestades, y realizó un hechizo para que los reyes tengan un heredero, la noche en que estos celebraban su 5º aniversario de bodas, la hechicera les regalo un deseo y ellos como era su mayor anhelo pidieron un hijo(a), …….. nueve meses después la reina tuvo un hermoso varón, tenia los cabellos celestes, siempre hacia sus pucheros, su nombre era Horo.

Cuando el bebe nació todo el pueblo se alegro excepto el tío, su sueño de ser el gobernante no iba a realizarse, tenia que hacer algo para que el pequeño desapareciera, intento hacer de todo para deshacerse del mocoso, pero nada de lo que hacia le funcionaba. Fueron pasando los años y el niño fue creciendo, su tío no dejo de sus planes de gobernar algún día ese pueblo. Decidió buscar en otros países ayuda para deshacerse del pequeño heredero, y en uno de los países que había visitado encontró un mago, que estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo si la paga era buena. Hicieron el trato, cuando le ofreció ser su mano derecha cuando llegara a gobernar.

El pequeño Horo estaba cumpliendo 15 años y como siempre en el gran palacio había mucho movimiento por esta razón, los preparativos de la fiesta era la prioridad ese día.

Para el hermano menor del rey era una buena ocasión para realizar sus planes, todos verían el momento en que el sucesor del trono dejaría de existir.

En la fiesta el cumpleañero como siempre estaba haciendo uno de sus pucheros, todos los visitantes le traían un presente al cumpleañero, cuando su tío se acerco al cumpleañero para darle su presente, éste se puso muy contento, pensaba que el regalo de su tío iba a ser de lujo ya que estaba viniendo de muy lejos. El mago había preparado un hechizo en una pequeña esfera, cuando Horo tomo la esfera de las manos de su tío, el hechizo se activo, la esfera empezó a crecer y se trago a Horo Horo, en su interior el muchacho empezó a asfixiarse, el aire dentro de la esfera empezó a ser cada vez más escaso.

El rey al ver esto tomo una espada y trato de destrozar la esfera de cristal pero esta estaba hechizada y no pudo al impactar la espada con la esfera se formo una onda que voto al rey unos metros mas atrás. La hechicera al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo trato también de ayudar, pero su magia no era tan poderosa como la del mago y lo único que logro fue transformar la esfera en un bloque de hielo donde el joven Horo quedó dormido. Ella no pudo hacer nada más, el rey ordeno que atraparan a su hermano y al mago que estaba con, el pero el mago era muy astuto y salio huyendo, su hermano fue juzgado y sentenciado a morir.

Toda la población estaba triste, nada se podía hacer, el heredero estaba hechizado, vinieron de muchos países los mejores magos, pero ningún mago podía deshacer el hechizo de otro, así pasaron los años la enfermedad del rey seguía avanzando, y su hijo seguía hechizado, hasta que un día llegó la madre de aquel mago que había encerrado a Horo en la esfera, ella iba por todos los países a solucionar los malos hechizos que su hijo hacia, pero con los años el se había vuelto muy poderoso y para ella la tarea de remediar sus malas acciones se hacían más difíciles. Ella había llegado al reino de Horo Horo y trato de arreglar lo que su hijo había echo, pero debido a que el hechizo había tenido muchas intervenciones no pudo hacer gran cosa, lo único que le quedaba era que todo el reino se quedara congelado, en estado de latencia y que solo el amor verdadero del príncipe lo iba a despertar.

Todo aquel reino quedo congelado. Con el pasar del tiempo esta leyenda, fue pasando de generación en generación, claro esta que con cada generación, la leyenda iba sufriendo pequeñas modificaciones.

La aldea donde vivía Len, se encontraba cerca de las faldas de la montaña donde antes había existido este reino, Len era el hijo del jefe de la aldea, y como todos sabia bien la leyenda de sus antepasados, y también sabia que cada cien años, la barrera mágica que protegía ese lugar se habría, pero solo por un día.

Len tenia, dos amigos, Yoh y Hao Asakura, aunque su amistad era mucho mejor con Yoh que con Hao.

Siempre salían los tres por aventuras, y estaban muy interesados en saber cual era el tesoro que escondía la montaña. Ellos no sabían que el tesoro del que hablaba la leyenda era nada más y nada menos que Horo.

Pocos aldeanos se habían atrevido a ir en busca del tesoro, pero siempre fracasaban ya que ninguno había vuelto. La barrera de magia que protegía el lugar era similar a una puerta a otra dimensión, el que no salía, el día que se habría la barrera, nunca más salía. Por esa razón nadie se atrevía a ir, pero como los tres amigos querían saber cual era el tesoro, y querían ayudar a su aldea, con el tesoro, decidieron ir.

Los tres partieron y sabia muy bien que solo contaban con 24 horas, sino nunca saldrían, llegaron a la puerta de la barrera y entraron, en el camino no paso nada, todo estaba tranquilo, cuando llegaron al castillo vieron que todo estaba cubierto por hielo, entraron con cautela y en la puerta se encontraba un guardián, que les impedía pasar, ellos debían responder a una pregunta, y recién podían pasar a la segunda habitación.

¿Qué es aquello que todos pueden tener pero que pocos saben valorar?

Solo las personas que realmente han tenido eso son las que podrán responder a la pregunta dijo el guardián.

Los tres amigos se pusieron a pensar cuales serian las respuestas, después de hablar entre ellos llegaron a una decisión,

Nota de la autora: pues yo creo que si alguien me dice la respuesta continuara la historia sino bueno se quedara ahi, ahi se ven...


	2. segunda parte

SEGUNDA PARTE

nOtA: empecemos por lo principal gracias por los reviews enviados por las posibles respuestas, me agrada mucho que lean lo que en ratos de locura escribo jjjiiijij, espero seguir recibiendo mas opiniones. y ya no les entretengo más ahi les va la continuacion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoh: pues nosotros pensamos que es la AMISTAD, ya que todas las personas la pueden tener pero son muy pocas las que realmente saben valorarla.

El guardián estuvo de acuerdo y les dejo pasar a la segunda habitación, pero antes de irse les recomendó que tuvieran mucho cuidado y desapareció pero antes desaparecer les dijo, recuerden no todo es lo que parece.

Pasaron por un pasillo a la segunda habitación, al llegar a esta pudieron observar que era hermosa una habitación muy grande y en una de las paredes un hermoso cuadro, el cuadro tenia a una hermosa mujer que sonreía y extendía sus brazos como si les estuviera invitando a pasar los bordes del cuadro estaban hechos de oro era del mismo tamaño de una puerta también pudieron divisar a otro guardián que custodiaba cuatro puertas, éste se sorprendió al verlos porque eran muy pocos los que habían logrado pasar la primer prueba.

Guardián 2: Me sorprende verlos, ya que como sabrán son muy pocos los que pasan la primera habitación, bueno la siguiente prueba es esta. Delante de ustedes tienen cuatro puertas cada una de ellas lleva a un lugar diferente, son puertas a otras dimensiones solo una es la correcta, también sabrán que si eligen la incorrecta estarán perdidos en alguna dimensión y jamás podrán salir de ella.

Los tres amigos no sabían cual elegir, hubieron muchas discusiones cada uno había elegido una puerta distinta, no se lograban poner de acuerdo.

Len que era de aquellas personas que le gustaba de arte, se puso a observar el cuadro detenidamente, aquel rostro que veía, le transmitía cierta paz, estuvo observando por unos minutos el cuadro detenidamente y se pudo dar cuenta que el cuadro en realidad era una quinta puerta, la mano derecha de la mujer indicaba donde se encontraba la cerradura de la puerta, Len se acerco y giro la perilla de la puerta y la abrió, el guardián al ver esto se sorprendió bastante.

Guardián: Veo que ya descubristeis la puerta correcta le dijo, y al decir esto desapareció.

La puerta conducía al salón principal, cuando entraron pudieron ver que en el medio del salón se encontraba un gran bloque de hielo y dentro había una persona, pero no se encontraba solo, el tercer guardián apareció y dijo.

Guardián 3: ustedes sois los primeros en llegar hasta aquí, se puede ver que tienen un corazón puro, eso me agrada mucho. Quisiera saber cual es la razón por la que están aquí.

Len: Nuestra aldea ha sufrido muchos años la pobreza y nosotros vinimos por el tesoro que se encuentra en este castillo para mejorar las condiciones de nuestro pueblo.

Guardián 3: lamento comunicarles que los tesoros que ustedes están buscando no los encontraran aquí, lo que este castillo guarda es al heredero del rey que era considerado un tesoro por todos los habitantes de este reino. El a sufrido un hechizo y lleva encerrado en ese bloque de hielo durante miles de años, un mago lo encerró en una esfera y trato de matarlo, pero gracias a la ayuda de unas hechiceras se pudo salvar su vida, pero no lo pudieron sacar de la esfera y la transformaron en ese bloque de hielo para mantenerlo en latencia.

Muchos intentaron sacarlo de ese cubo de hielo pero nadie pudo.

Len tomo su lanza y con ayuda de Bason logro romper el hielo en mil pedazos, el muchacho que ese encontraba dentro del cubo cayo a los brazos de Len, quien al sentirlo tan frió lo abrazo y le dio su calor, cuando el cuerpo recupero su calor corporal, se oyó un pequeño, mmmmm, Len loo separo de su cuerpo para verlo a los ojos y recibió por parte del príncipe una leve sonrisa, pero aquellos ojos que miro no reflejaban la chispa característica del príncipe, esos ojos estaban apagados les faltaba vida.

El príncipe solo se levanto con la ayuda de Len, y cuando estaba a punto de decir alguna palabra sintió como los brazos de su madre lo cubrían, la reina estaba muy emocionada por ver nuevamente a su hijo, estaba a salvo al menos eso era lo que creía.

El rey por su parte agradeció a los tres salvadores de su pequeño hijo.

Rey: queridos jóvenes quisiera saber vuestros nombres para que todo el reino sepa quienes liberaron al pequeño príncipe.

Len: su majestad (con reverencia) mi nombre es Len Tao, este es mi amigo Yoh Asakura y este es su hermano Hao.

Rey: estoy muy agradecido con vosotros nos devolvieron la alegría, y como recompensa pidan lo que quieran y se os dará.

Hao: gracias su majestad, bueno nuestra aldea necesita alimentos ya que las cosas no marchan muy bien estos días.

Rey: no se diga mas, este reina es muy prospero y lo que piden vosotros no es ningún problema para nosotros. Bueno no se diga más, ahora tenemos que celebrar el regreso de nuestro pequeño.

El rey ordeno que se les diese a los tres huéspedes habitaciones donde pudiesen reposar y que se los tratara muy bien.

Los tres muchachos se fueron a descansar porque en la noche iba a ver una gran celebración, y ellos eran los invitados de honor.

Aunque Len pudo notar que algo no estaba bien, la mirada del príncipe parecía tan lejana, no reflejaba nada y eso no era normal en una persona.

Al día siguiente, los tres jóvenes decidieron volver a casa, y el rey los mando con muchos obsequios y también mucha comida.

Al llegar a su aldea, todos los del lugar los recibieron con gran alegría, estaban muy felices por que los tres amigos estaban de regreso y a salvo.

Los pequeños eran los mas entusiastas porque ellos tendrían muchas aventuras que contar, y así fue ellos relataron como habían ocurrido las cosas, como salvaron al hijo del rey, que ese en realidad era el gran tesoro del que hablaba la leyenda.

Ya habían transcurrido 5 días desde que Len y los demás estaban en su aldea, y recibieron la visita de una familia de investigadores, ellos viajaban por todo el mundo en busca de misterios, bueno eso decían ellos, pero la verdad era que ellos eran los descendientes de aquel mago que quiso matar a Horo.

Y debido a una maldición que había caído sobre el, todos sus descendientes varones debían pagar por aquello hasta que todos los hechizos fuesen desechos.

La pareja tenia un hijo de cabellera verde su nombre era Lyzerg, él también sufría aquella maldición, su padre se convertía en un hámster parlante las noches en que la luna estaba menguante, pero lo de Lyserg era peor su transformación le duraba una semana, su cuerpo cambiaba totalmente, de un niño con apariencia delicada a una niña, pero no a cualquier niña sino a una que tenia un cuerpo estilo fisiculturista, y de lo callado y tímido pasaba a una niña que siempre se metía en problemas hablaba hasta por los codos (un decir jijiji) y siempre a golpes.

Ese día todos se conocieron y al día siguiente debían partir al reino de hielo, así lo llamaban ahora, el padre de Len había pedido a este que los acompañara para indicarles el camino para que no se perdieran. Era muy de mañana y Len ya estaba preparado, para emprender nuevamente el viaje, y como siempre sus amigos lo acompañarían,

Así los tres amigos emprendieron nuevamente su viaje pero esta vez no estaban solos llevaban a los Diethel con ellos.

Todo el camino estaba tranquilo, y no se habían percatado que Lyzerg ya había sufrido su transformación, cuando fue la hora de parar para almorzar vieron con gran asombro a una niña corpulenta de cabellos verdes que estaba cerca de la fogata donde les esperaba la comida

Hao la vio con gran asombro como los otros dos muchachos, pero no dijeron nada, querían saber quien era pero ninguno se atrevía a preguntar, las miradas que caían sobre ella, le incomodo mucho

Lyserg: que me ven tanto es que acaso tengo monos en la cara trío de idiotas.

Sra. Diethel: no te enfades pequeña que ellos solo se encuentran sorprendidos al verte

Y su mamá les explico lo que pasaba, esa era la maldición que el llevaba.

Después de un largo viaje por fin llegaron a su destino y para Len aunque no sabia porque ver ese lugar nuevamente le agradaba mucho.

Los Diethel se entrevistaron con el rey y le contaron quienes eran y cual era el motivo de su visita,

Mientras que los tres muchachos fueron a visitar al príncipe, que seguía con la misma mirada perdida. Cuando el Sr. Diethel lo miro a los ojos se pudo dar cuenta que el hechizo que tenia era muy complicado de deshacer, pero harían todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para sacarlo del vació en el cual se encontraba. Pero para eso tenia que esperar que su hijo volviera a la normalidad porque necesitaba que el le ayude.

Esa semana iba a ser larga para los tres jóvenes, pero más para Hao, porque la niña de pelo verde lo tenía en la mira.

Lyzerg era un a muchacha muy autoritaria y le gustaba que lo que ella ordenaba se cumpliera y pobre de aquel que no le hiciese caso lo agarraba a golpes y como ella era muy fuerte siempre ganaba y los chicos siempre resultaban haciendo lo que ella pedía.

Esta vez era Hao quien tendría que hacer lo que ella deseaba porque era el mas alto de los tres muchachos y siempre le gustaba a ella que los mas grandes le temieran. Pero Hao no se dejaría amedrentar tan fácilmente, era el único muchacho que siempre estaba peleando con ella, el no se dejaba mandar fácilmente y esto le gustaba a la niña, por otro lado Len e Yoh se hacían cada vez más amigos del príncipe Horo. Len le estaba tomando cariño, y deseaba con todo su corazón que Horo recobre el brillo de sus ojos.

Solo faltaba un día para que la maldición de Lyserg desapareciera y Hao ya estaba harto de aquella niña que no lo dejaba en paz, esa mañana había tratado por todos los medios de deshacerse de su molestia pero no lo lograba, ella siempre lo encontraba y siempre terminaba oyendo muchos sermones y su voz chillona retumbaba en su cabeza así que Hao decidió que la única forma de taparle la boca era con beso y lo hizo, Lyz al sentirlo como sus labios chocaban con los de Hao, se puso colorada, al principio le agrado sentir aquellos suaves labios junto a los de ella pero, de repente reacciono y le dio un puñete a Hao y lo voto lejos

Lyz: en tu vida vuelvas a hacer algo semejante imbecil – y se fue enfadada

El golpe que Hao recibió fue muy fuerte, y a pesar de haberse puesto hielo en el golpe tenia un ojo morado parecía un mapache.

Ese día Hao ya no vio más a Lyz y eso le agrado muco por fin se había desecho de su estorbo y se sentía feliz aunque había pagado un alto precio.

Cuando Len e Yoh llegaron y lo vieron le preguntaron que le había pasado y el solo les dijo que fue un regalito de la pequeña monstruo, como el le llamaba, Len e Yoh no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada, pero a Hao no le parecía gracioso.

En la hora de la cena la madre de Lyzerg le pidió disculpas por el comportamiento de su hija

Lyz: mamá fue culpa suya no mía, así que no tienes que pedir disculpas

Sra. Diethel: pues hija lo que haya sido no tenias porque dejar el pobre ojo del joven de ese color

Hao: no se preocupe señora no fue nada

Después de cenar todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, Hao no pudo dormir bien esa noche porque no podía quitarse de la mente a Lyz, pero no era el único que no podía dormir, algo le preocupaba a Len no podía dejar de pensar en Horo, le agradaba estar junto a el sentirlo cerca, Yoh era el único que dormía placidamente porque el tenia a su Anita en su aldea esperándolo.

Ya había pasado la semana y por fin Lyzerg recobro su verdadera forma,

Todos se sentaron a la mesa para desayunar

Hao al ver a Lyzerg solo dijo

Hao: si que tu eres muy especial verdad mirando a Lyzerg

Lyzerg: pues si lo dices por lo de ayer, yo no tuve la culpa

Yoh: Lyzerg cual es realmente tu verdadero carácter, es muy intrigante porque al verte con dos personalidades tan distintas, como el agua y el aceite.

Lyzerg: pues al transformarme supongo que sale todo lo que guardo dentro de mi, es muy confuso también para mi

Así transcurrió el desayuno y luego Lyzerg y su papá se metieron a la biblioteca del reino y se quedaron investigando durante cuatro días. Cuando por fin salieron y se presentaron ante el Rey para comunicarle lo que habían podido descubrir. Las noticias no eran muy alentadoras, el hechizo que su antecesor había realizado eran muy complicado, no era un hechizo simple, el corazón de Horo estaba congelado y ningún hechizo lograría cambiar eso la única solución que existía era que el joven Horo encontrara a su amor verdadero, solo el podría sacarlo de ese estado, era la única forma de que el príncipe Horo volviera a ser el de siempre.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTA: espero que les guste capitulo, el proximo es el final, mandes sus reviews

PARTE III

Esa tarde Len se encontraba en la alcoba del príncipe, Horo lo había invitado para que pudiera mostrarle la colección de pequeñas esferas de colores muy variados que tenia, saco su cofre donde guardaba su más grande tesoro, y lo puso en la mesa, pero no se dio cuenta que no estaba bien puesto y el cofre cayo y todas esferas fueron esparcidas por el cuarto.

Cuando Len empezó a ayudarle a recoger las esferas resbalo en una de ellas y cayo encima de Horo, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, el rostro de Len tomo un color carmesí, entonces Horo trato de levantarse pero no pudo y en ese momento sus labios se juntaron en un dulce beso.

Momentos después Len se puso de pie y cuando estaba a punto de pedir disculpas por lo pasado, vio que del cuerpo de Horo salía una luz intensa que le dejo por unos momentos ciego, cuando se reacciono se dio cuenta que Horo estaba a punto de caer al suelo y rápidamente lo cogió en sus brazos y lo llevo a su cama, cuando Horo reacciono lo primero que vio fue a Len y lo miro con una enorme sonrisa y lo abrazo.

Horo: gracias, por haber roto el hechizo

Len no sabia que decir estaba como un tomate, el contacto de Horo le erizaba la piel

Len: yo……..yo

Horo no dejo que terminara la frase porque en ese momento lo beso nuevamente, Len al principio no sabía si corresponder al beso pero era muy calido y agradable, que termino cediendo y ese beso suave se fue convirtiendo en uno apasionado.

Mientras el padre de Lyserg les explicaba con más detalles el problema del hechizo, se oyó como un cristal se rompía en dos, y todos los presentes se asustaron por aquel suceso, era el cuadro donde se encontraba el retrato de Horo, al ver esto la reina se lleno de temor creyendo que algo malo le había sucedido a su hijo y se dirigió corriendo hacia la habitación de este, los demás la siguieron apresuradamente.

Horo y Len ya llevaban unos minutos uniendo sus labios en un beso muy salvaje, y tuvieron que separarse porque tenían que respirar.

En eso entro la reina muy desesperada, dirigiéndose hacia Horo, y lo abrazo

Reina: OH¡ mi pequeño creí que algo malo te había ocurrido

Horo: no te preocupes mamá estoy bien

Reina: estas seguro?

Horo la miro y le sonrió

Su madre al verlo detenidamente se dio cuenta que sus ojos ya no miraban hacia la nada, eran los mismos ojos picaros que ella conocía.

Len al ver tanta gente en la habitación del príncipe decidió retirarse sin ser notado, el alboroto en la habitación era grande todos estaban muy felices de que el príncipe fuese aquel pequeño niño alegre de antes.

El padre de Lyserg estaba muy sorprendido también

Sr. Diethel: pero como es que se rompió el hechizo, no logro entender, solo tu amor verdadero lo podría a ver logrado príncipe

Lyserg: es cierto Horo como es posible?

Reina: si pequeño que te paso?

Rey: si quisiéramos que nos expliques

Horo: pues si me dejaran hablar podría decirles lo que paso,

Reina: pues cuéntanos pequeño

Horo: es verdad que el hechizo esta roto, y todo es gracias a un a persona, porque si esa persona no hubiese estado a mi lado yo jamás habría podido salir de aquel hechizo y…………

Fue interrumpido por Hao

Hao: solo dinos quien fue, y no des tantas vueltas la asunto.

Horo: esta bien, pero no seas tan impaciente, todo esto de lo debo a Len

Al oír lo que dijo Horo todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos, nadie podía creer lo que oía

Reina: pero mi pequeño eso no puede ser posible, se supone que la persona que debía romper el hechizo era aquella a la que tu amases y que te amase también. Len es tu amigo y ……….

Horo: mamá por favor compréndelo, mi corazón ama a Len

Rey: estas muy cansado ahora, descansa mañana hablaremos sobre esto, es mejor que nos retiremos todos y lo dejemos descansar.

Horo: pero papá……….

Rey: mañana pequeño, mañana

Todos se retiraron de la habitación.

Len es su habitación estaba recogiendo sus pertenencias para irse, sabia muy bien que no podrían estar juntos, Horo era un príncipe y tenía que pensar en el futuro de su reino, tarde o temprano le exigirían un heredero, y si se quedaba con él jamás pasaría.

Cuando estaba en sus pensamientos sus amigos entraron

Hao: y tu a donde crees que vas

Len: no lo ves, o es que acaso te volviste ciego, me marcho

Yoh: pero por que tomas esa decisión tan apresurada?

Len: ya lo pensé mucho y como el príncipe volvió a la normalidad, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí

Hao: tu crees que al príncipe le agradara la idea de verte partir?

Len: eso no importa, he dicho que me marcho y me marcho

Hao: pues has lo que quieras

Yoh: Len por favor recapacita

Len no dijo nada más y salio del cuarto con sus cosas, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los reyes

Len: su majestad, me marcho, ya todo esta bien en su país y es hora de que yo me vaya

El Rey se acerco a Len le extendió la mano y le dio las gracias por todo, porque era la segunda vez que lo ayudaba

Rey: gracias a ti nuestro hijo volvió a ser el de antes, así que pide lo que quieras que se te otorgara como agradecimiento a tu ayuda

Len estaba a punto de pedir que le dejaran estar toda su vida al lado del ser que amaba pero no lo hizo

Len: no es necesario su majestad, la primera vez me dio lo suficiente, ahora volveré a mi aldea

Rey: si esa es tu decisión, no podemos retenerte, ve con cuidado y nuevamente gracias

Len se retiro, se dirigió al establo y estaba ensillando su caballo sus dos amigos aparecieron en el establo

Len: y ahora que quieren, nada de lo que me puedan decir me hará cambiar de opinión

Yoh: nosotros no venimos a detenerte, vinimos los tres y nos vamos los tres a casa

Así los tres amigos volvieron a su aldea.

Esa noche los dos padres hablaron

Rey: que haremos con lo que nos dijo nuestro muchacho

Reina: estamos en una situación muy complicada, si tan solo hubiese sido una doncella de la que nuestro pequeño estuviese enamorado

Rey: lo se, pero que podemos hacer

Reina: será mejor que durmamos y mañana con la cabeza más fría lo decidiremos

Rey: tienes razón

Al día siguiente Horo se levanto muy feliz, se baño y se vistió rápidamente, no quería perder ni un minuto más, para estar junto a Len. Salio de su habitación y se dirigió a la de Len llamo a la puerta, y como nadie respondía, decidió entrar y cuando vio las camas tendidas, creyó que ya de habían levantado y que estaban en la sala desayunando, cuando llego al comedor se llevo una gran desilusión al ver que tampoco estaban se sentó a la mesa

Rey: nos alegra mucho que nos acompañes a desayunar

Horo: papá donde están Len y los demás

Rey: ellos se marcharon ayer en la tarde

Horo al oír esta noticia se puso muy triste

Horo: pero porque se fueron sin despedirse

Reina: tú estabas descansando y no querían molestarte

Horo: entiendo

Estaba tan triste que apenas probo bocado

Esto no paso desapercibido por los reyes

Horo se levanto de la mesa agradeció a todos y se fue a su habitación, no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie, no podía comprender porque Len se había ido, y lo peor sin despedirse de él. Es que acaso no lo quería, o talvez había otra persona a la cual no podía dejar, muchos pensamientos inundaban su mente, muchos pensamientos que le atormentaban

Los días pasaban y Horo cada vez se aislaba más de las personas, no quería salir de su habitación y poco a poco estaba dejando de comer

En la aldea también Len estaba con el corazón roto, pero creía que era lo mejor que con el tiempo podría olvidarse de Horo, se ponía a hacer de todo y mantenía su mente muy ocupada como para pensar, y trataba de estar lo suficientemente cansado para dormir sin pensar mucho. Yun noto que su hermano estaba muy diferente y estaba preocupada porque si seguía de esa forma de seguro se enfermaría

Yun: Len que te pasa, he notado que desde que volviste ya no eres el mismo

Len: no me pasa nada solo son ideas tuyas

Yun: te conozco demasiado bien para saber que algo te preocupa

Len: ya te dije que no es nada

Yun: vamos Len confía en mi, yo podría ayudarte

Lo miro por varios minutos y al ver sus ojos notó que tenían un brillo muy especial, que antes no había

Yun: mmmmm… como no pude notarlo antes, mi pequeño hermanito esta enamorado

Len se puso muy colorado

Len: no digas tonterías

Yun: vamos Len ya te dije que te conozco muy bien y tus ojos no mienten

Len no pudo negarse más y tuvo que admitir ante su hermana que estaba enamorado

Yun: y quien es la afortunada

Len: no se encuentra aquí

Yun: entonces esta en aquel país verdad

Len: hai

Yun: y porque no estas con ella en estos momentos?

Len: quien dijo que era ella?

Yun: entonces es él

Len movió la cabeza aceptando

Yun: sabes que a mi no me importa eso, yo solo quiero que seas feliz, y a ti tampoco debería preocuparte eso, y debería luchar por ese amor

Len: no es esa, la razón por la que no podemos estar juntos

Yun: entonces?

Len: es que el es el príncipe

Yun: ya veo, es una situación un poco complicada, pero yo creo que podríamos encontrar una solución

Len: ya lo he pensado mucho y no existe ninguna solución el y yo no podemos estar juntos

Hao tampoco estaba tranquilo, ya que pensaba demasiado para su gusto en Lyserg

Los reyes estaban muy preocupados por que su hijo estaba muy triste, y decidieron que no podían oponerse al amor que había entre los dos muchachos, tenían que dejar que su hijo sea feliz.

La reina se dirigió a la habitación de Horo, toco a la puerta

Horo: pase

Reina: amor, necesito hablar contigo

Horo: y de que?

Reina: tu papá y yo hemos notado que hace días estas muy distraído y ya no sales ni comes bien, que estas triste y ……….

Horo: mmmmmmmmmm

Reina: contéstame algo

Horo: si?

Reina: realmente tu estas enamorado de aquel muchacho?

Horo: te refieres a Len?

Reina: si

Horo: yo lo amo mamá, y no podría vivir sin él

Reina: está bien, entonces alista tus cosas, que mañana a primera hora partimos a buscarlo, vale

Horo al oír esto se puso muy feliz

Horo: gracias mamá

Reina: solo queremos que seas feliz

Y la reina se marcho, la alegría volvía a Horo, que salio de su habitación y se fue a la cocina porque le había vuelto el apetito y tenia muchas ganas de comer

Lyserg que se encontraba en la cocina, se sorprendió mucho por la forma de comer de Horo, nadie creería que era el mismo de hace unas horas atrás.

Las horas pasaban muy lentas para Horo, estaba desesperado de que ya fuese el momento de partir

El día había llegado y Horo Horo estaba muy feliz, una gran caravana salio del palacio hacia el pueblo de Len,


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Al llegar a la aldea de Len, toda la gente de ese sitio los recibió feliz, el jefe de la tribu se encargo del recibimiento.

Sr. Tao: sean todos bien venidos, los llevo hasta su casa y empezaron a conversar quería saber cual era el motivo de su visita, el Rey le comento todo lo ocurrido y porque estaban ahí.

Mientras tanto Horo y Lyserg decidieron ir en busca de lo que estaban buscando.

Len y sus amigos no estaban en esos momentos, estaban cumpliendo una tarea que el padre de Len les había encomendad.

Después de buscarlos por toda la aldea, Horo y Lyserg se dieron por vencidos ya que Len y Hao no se encontraban por ningún lado.

Volvieron a la casa del jefe y decidieron que lo mejor era esperar dentro porque hacia mucho calor y tarde o temprano tendrían que pasar por ese sitio.

Las horas pasaban tan lentas para Horo, estaba ya perdiendo la paciencia necesitaba ver a Len lo necesitaba más que respirar, cuando estaba dispuesto a salir en busca de LEN oyó como un grupo de caballos llegaba, salio y grande fue su sorpresa, al ver que era aquella persona que tanto estaba anhelando ver.

Len bajo del caballo sin dar importancia a las personas que salieron a recibirlos, y de pronto sintió como alguien se colgaba de su cuello, pensó que era una de aquellas muchachitas que siempre lo molestaban y cuando se disponía a alejarla de su lado pudo notar que no era ninguna muchachita molestosa, era Horo, al ver de quien se trataba correspondió al abrazo.

Horo: por que me dejaste, es que acaso no me amas como yo te amo a ti

Len no sabia que decir

Horo alzo su cabeza para mirar a Len ya que este no le respondía. Lo miro con tristeza, no lo quería todo era un sueño, el ser que más amaba, no lo quería, lo soltó y dio media vuelta para marcharse con el corazón destrozado, pero cuando estaba empezando a retirarse, Len lo tomo del brazo lo jalo hacia el y lo volvió a abrazar, y en el oído le susurro unas palabras

Len: yo te amo,

Los ojos de Horo se iluminaron de gran felicidad,

Horo: y por que te fuiste entonces sin despedirte

Len: yo, ….. yo no podía despedirme de ti

Horo: es que acaso pensabas volver?

Len: no

Horo: por qué?

Len hizo que Horo lo mirara a los ojos

Len: porque tu y yo no podemos estar juntos

Horo: pero por qué?

Len: tu eres el hijo del Rey y algún día serás Rey y necesitas un heredero, y si tu y yo estamos juntos nunca tendrás herederos,

Horo lo miro con los ojos empañados de lágrimas

Horo: no me importa eso a mi, yo solo quiero estar contigo

Len: pues tienes que dejar de ser tan egoísta y pensar en tu pueblo más que en ti

Horo: no, yo no lo acepto

Len: pues sino lo haces tu lo are yo, soy yo quien se alejara de ti, nunca más quiero volver a verte

Se alejo de Horo montó su caballo y se fue

Horo se quedo parado viendo como Len se marchaba

Horo: Len espera, LEEEEENNNNNNN

Len no hizo caso del llamado y se marcho, sus padres habían visto todo lo ocurrido, se sintieron culpables porque ellos eran en parte culpables por lo ocurrido.

Yoh se acerco a Horo y puso una mano en su hombro para reconfortarlo,

Yoh: no te preocupes yo hablare con el, ahora ve a descansar

Horo: gracias, y se fue a la habitación que le dieron.

Len cabalgo por mucho tiempo hasta llegar a la cueva donde solía jugar y esconderse cuando era más pequeño, desmonto y se introdujo en la cueva, dentro, se sentó y abrazando sus rodillas no pudo contener más las lagrimas y las dejo brotar. La decisión tomada era la correcta, trataba de convencerse era lo mejor para ambos, pero si era lo mejor porque le dolía, porque parecía que no ser tan buena idea después de todo, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuanta de la presencia de Yoh, que minutos atrás había llegado hasta ese lugar.

Yoh: Len estas bien – lo tomo del hombro

Len simplemente asintió con la cabeza

Yoh: quisieras que hablemos?

Len: no tengo nada de que hablar

Yoh: pues entonces tendrás que oírme- lo dijo con su sonrisita característica

Len: y porque habría de hacerlo, además quiero estar solo

Yoh: no creo que sea buena idea

Len: has lo que quieras

Yoh: respiro hondo - yo pienso que estas tomando decisiones apresuradas, creo que deberías hablar con Horo y saber que es lo que el quiere, además nadie puede recriminarles si deciden ser egoístas y pensar primero en ustedes, se ve que Horo siente algo muy bonito por ti y que esta dispuesto a todo por estar a tu lado, por que crees que vino hasta aquí, él vino a buscarte

Len estaba oyendo todo lo que su amigo le decía pero no dijo nada,

Yoh: solo piénsalo- después de hablar se fue

Len no pensaba volver ese día a su aldea, tenia mucho en que pensar, las decisiones que tomaría eran muy importantes.

Horo tampoco podía dormir, vio llegar Yoh solo, y pensó que ya había dicho todo lo que tenia que decir, él también tenia su orgullo y ya no pensaba seguir rogando, no, no estaba bien, él era el príncipe y solo tenia que ordenar para que todas sus demandas fuesen cumplidas, pero no lo mejor era volver a casa y tratar de olvidarse de Len.

Se seco las lagrimas y salio de su habitación,

Horo: padre creo que debemos marcharnos, ya no hay nada que tenga que hacer aquí, quisiera por favor que partamos lo más antes posibles.

Rey: estas seguro?

Horo: si papá

Rey: entonces mañana a primera hora volvemos a casa, porque ya es muy tarde para partir ahora

Horo: esta bien- y se retiro a sus aposentos

A Lyserg le preocupaba su amigo Horo, pero el también tenia que arreglar un mal entendido con Hao,

Hao noto la presencia de Lyserg, pero no le dio mucha importancia porque aun estaba enojado con la actitud del peliverde, y se fue a su casa, Lyserg se percato que el castaño se estaba yendo y corrió detrás de el

Lyserg: Hao espera, Hao espera por favor

Hao se detuvo y se dio la vuelta

Hao: y ahora que quieres?

Lyserg: hablar contigo

Hao: tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar

Lyserg: yo solo quería disculparme contigo, por mi actitud, pero es que no tenias por que haberme besado en primer lugar

Hao: ya te dije que no encontraba otra forma de hacerte callar

Lyserg: está bien ya entendí

Hao: solo era eso?

Lyserg: si

Hao: ya que arreglamos ese mal entendido, me disculpas me retiro- con sarcasmo

Lyserg: yo… yo también vine a despedirme, en unos cuantos días, parto a Inglaterra con mis padres, porque aquí ya no tenemos nada que hacer

Hao sintió un como un apuñalada en su corazón no sabia muy bien por que pero esas palabras "en unos cantos días, parto a Inglaterra" eran como unas dagas que se clavaban en los más profundo de su ser.

Lyserg: Hao, Hao acabas de oír lo que te dije

Hao: si, que te vaya bien en tu viaje

Lyserg: gracias

Lyserg lo vio, como era posible, era un ser tan frió, como pensar siquiera que él sintiese algo, era algo que jamás iba a ocurrir, decepcionado se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Apenas amaneció Horo ya se encontraba de pie y dispuesto a irse, no pudo dormir toda la noche pensando, no era el único, Len, Hao y Lyserg tampoco pudieron dormir,

Horo después de desayunar se fue a despedir de sus amigos, y aun guardaba un apequeña esperanza de encontrarse por el camino con Len pero no fue así.

Hao estaba de mal humor esa mañana no podía creer, que él estuviese en ese dilema, no podía creerlo, si tenia tantas chicas bonitas que estaban detrás de el, tenia que gustarle un debilucho como Lyserg Diethel,

Yoh vio a su hermano y le causaba mucha gracia verlo en ese estado

Yho: Hao que tienes, parece que anoche no pudiste dormir bien no, jijijiiji

Hao: cállate que no tengo humor para oírte

Yho: parece que una chica te a quitado el sueño jijijjiji

Hao: no fue ninguna chica

Yho arqueo una ceja y lo miro maliciosamente

Yho: entonces fue un chico?

Hao: ya te dije que te callaras

Yho: jijiiji, entonces si es un chico, y quien es el afortunado que perturba el sueño del gran Hao Asakura – lo dijo irónicamente

Hao estaba a punto de matar a su hermano, pero se detuvo porque alguien llamo a su puerta, fue a abrir y pudo ver que se trataba de Horo

Hao: hola Horo

Horo: perdón por molestarlos tan temprano, pero en unos momentos más partimos y solo quería despedirme de ustedes.

Hao e Yoh se despidieron de Horo deseándole buen viaje, aunque Yoh se sentía triste por no haber logrado que Horo y Len estuvieran juntos.

Horo se retiro y dejo a los dos hermanos solos

Yoh: pues yo creo que tu deberías hablar con Lyserg antes de que se vaya –lo dijo en forma muy seria

Hao no dijo nada y salio en busca de Lyserg

Al encontrarlo simplemente lo abrazo y le dio un beso, al principio Lyserg no sabia si alejarlo de el, sentir esos labios, lo volvía loco, la razón le decía que lo apartase de su lado pero no podía esa pelea interna que tenia, poco a poco se fue perdiendo y solo se dejo llevar por el momento.

Cuando se separaron para respirar

Lyserg vio con desconfianza a Hao

Lyserg: que fue eso?

Hao: solo un beso

Lyserg: Hao Asakura te estas burlando de mi

Hao: yo solo quería comprobar algo

Lyserg: con la ceja arqueada- y se puede saber que demonio quería probar

Hao: que me gustas mucho

Lyserg lo miro asombrado

Lyserg: pues yo no soy como esas muchachitas con las que estas acostumbrado a andar.

Hao: sabias que ha veces me vuelves loco

Así siguieron con su charla y decidieron darse la oportunidad de tratarse mejor y ver que resultaba

La caravana que había llegado se fue del pueblo con un Horo muy triste, pero decidido a seguir viviendo, y tratar de olvidar a Len.

Len ya había pensado bien en lo que tenia que hacer, cuando llego a la aldea, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba el carruaje del Rey, bajo rápidamente del caballo y fue a su casa, cuando entro

Len: papá donde esta el Rey y su hijo

Sr. Tao: se fueron hace unos momentos

Len corrió hacia su caballo lo monto y se dirigió en busca de Horo, tenia que hablar con el debía comunicarle su decisión,

Horo se encontraba observando el camino y pudo notar que una persona se acercaba hacia ellos y al principio creo que era un enviado del pueblo, pero a medida que se acercaba se dio cuenta que se trataba de Len, ordeno que se detuviera el carruaje y espero a que llegara Len.

Continuara…………..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

………………………………………………………………………………………….

NOTA: mil disculpas, creo que en esta parte me excedí un poco, creo que estaba muy inspirada, algo cursi pero bueno. Admito tomatazos, y abucheos.

Se que había anunciado el final pero creo que por el momento los seguiré manteniendo en el suspenso, es que para el final habrá muchas sorpresas, estaba pensando en un final lemon, pero es que soy novata en esto así que tendré que pensarlo mejor.

gracias a vosotros por leer este fic, que creo que es algo cursi pero, gracias Zahia vlc, Lady Tao, Nemessys, Deftonsita

Por favor manden sus reviews, y gracias a hasta pronto, cuidaos.


	5. capitulo final

**

* * *

**

Mil disculpas por actualizar tan tarde, pero es que no soy buena con los finales, como ya podran comprobarlo, me costo mucho hacer este final , espero que les guste, cualquier reclamo ya saben mi direccion, adiosito se cuidan mucho y FELICES FIESTAS

* * *

CAPITULO ULTIMO

La semana ya había y Horo estaba muy ansioso porque pronto sabría si Len se quedaría a su lado o se alejaría de su lado para siempre.

Esa mañana se levanto muy temprano, porque no pudo dormir por la incertidumbre que tenia, espera impaciente la llegada de Len, ansiaba verlo.

Ya pasaba de las 8:00 de la mañana, y no había señas de Len. Horo ya empezaba a preocuparse

Horo: "será que Len se arrepintió y decidió no venir, pero el dijo que me amaba, y sino era cierto, si se dio cuenta que no me ama, no, no debo pensar de esa manera, si sigo pensando así voy a volverme loco, lo mejor será, que baje a desayunar"

Salio de su habitación y se dirigió al comedor, sus padres se encontraban ya sentados a la mesa.

Horo: buenos días a todos (no se encontraba de tan buen humor)

Rey: buenos días pequeño, toma asiento que ya di ordenes de que se sirva el desayuno.

Reina: buenos días pequeño, pero que te paso, te sientes mal? No tienes buen aspecto

Hao y Lyserg: buenos días

Horo: no es nada mamá

Reina: pues las ojeras que tienes, dicen lo contrario

Horo: es que anoche no pude dormir bien

Reina: y cual fue la razón?

Horo: ("lo siento mamá no puedo decírtelo" ) solo me dio insomnio, solo eso

La Reina sabia muy bien cual era la causa de su estado, pero no lo queso importunar.

Reina: pues después de desayunar puedes volver a tus aposentos y tratar de dormir un poco, porque necesitas estar bien, si alguna visita llega de improviso. (Con su seriedad característica)

Estas palabras hicieron que Horo se pusiera colorado.

Las horas para Horo eran su peor tormento, pasaban tan lentamente, ya había terminado de desayunar, y solo se había tardado unos 15 minutos, ya que no tenía mucho apetito, y no comió prácticamente mucho.

Lyserg y Hao que también estaban muy preocupados por la forma de actuar de su amigo, el tiempo que estuvieron con el, lograron conocerlo muy bien; sabían que Horo estaba mal.

Hao y Lyserg se miraron y decidieron ayudar a su amigo, tenia que lograr que Horo no se preocupara tanto.

Lyserg: Horo, Hao y yo pensamos salir a cabalgar después de desayunar, porque no nos acompañas, así te distraerás un poco.

Horo: te lo agradezco Lyserg pero no tengo muchos ánimos

Hao: vamos Horo, poniéndote así no ganas nada.

Horo: pero…………

Reina: Horo, ve con tus amigos y diviértete un poco, lo necesitas

Horo: pero mamá

Rey: tu madre tiene razón, así que no se diga más iras de cabalgata.

A Horo no le que do más que obedecer a sus papás.

Se pasaron todo el día fuera.

Ya era casi la hora de cenar, por fin los tres amigos llegaron al palacio.

Horo lo primero que hizo al llegar fue a ver si Len ya se encontraba en el palacio, todo el día había tratado de volver, pero sus amigos siempre encontraban un pretexto para retardarlo. Busco por todo el palacio pregunto a todas las personas que estaban dentro del palacio pero nadie vio a Len, aun no había llegado, Horo ya había perdido las esperanzas y se fue a su habitación porque sentía muchas ganas de llorar.

En su habitación se echo encima su cama y se puso a llorar hasta quedar dormido de tanto llorar.

El reloj ya daba las 8:00 de la noche y Len recién llego al palacio.

Lo primero que tenia que hacer era ver a Horo, necesitaba hablar con el.

Los reyes lo recibieron

Rey: Nos alegra que estés otra vez en el reino.

Reina: (estaba un poco molesta porque su hijo tuvo un día fatal porque Len no había llegado antes) pensábamos que ya no vendrías.

Len: lamento sus excelencias no haber llegado antes pero tuve un pequeño percance en el camino, que hizo que yo llegue a estas horas.

Rey: no te preocupes hay alguien que esta muy ansioso por verte, puedes ir a verlo

Len: gracias su majestad. –haciendo una reverencia se retiro y se dirigió a la habitación de Horo

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Horo llamo a está y como nadie le contestaba decidió entrar, cuando entro vio que Horo estaba en su cama dormido. Se acerco a la cama sin hacer ruido, lo observo detenidamente y pudo notar que en sus mejillas aun había rastros de lagrimas que había derramado y se acerco suavemente para cercarlas, Horo solo se movió un poco pero no despertó.

Len: (suavemente) perdóname, no quise causarte tanto dolor.

Estaba a punto de retirarse a su habitación pero una mano lo detuvo

Horo: dime que esto no es un sueño

Len: no esto no es un sueño

Horo estiro a Len hacia él y lo abrazo

Horo: sabía que vendrías, lo sabia

Len correspondió al abrazo

Horo: pero por que tardaste tanto?

Len: lo lamento, es que sufrí un pequeño percance en el camino y no pude llegar a tiempo.

Horo: eso ya no importa, lo importante es que ya estás aquí.

Len solo lo miro y lo tomo del rostro y le dio un beso, que Horo correspondió, Len mordió el labio inferior suavemente e hizo que Horo abriera un poco la boca, y este aprovecho el momento e introdujo su lengua dentro la boca de Horo empezando a explorarla centímetro a centímetro.

Poco a poco sus manos empezaron a explorar la tersa piel de Horo, haciendo que éste se excitara, Horo por su parte también introdujo sus manos debajo la polera que Len llevaba, cuando estaba a punto de retirarla, alguien toco la puerta. Y tuvieron que detenerse.

Horo: (suspiro hondo) Si?

Reina: Podemos pasar?

Len y Horo se miraron sorprendidos y se arreglaron rápidamente porque no se encontraban nada presentables.

Len se paro cerca de la cama

Horo: puedes pasar mamá

El Rey y la Reina entraron,

Reina: ya te encuentras mejor pequeño?

Horo: (con una gran sonrisa) si mamá

Rey: nos alegra mucho

Reina: debes estar muy cansado, será mejor que descanses, mañana tú y tu amigo podrán conversar.

Horo: pero mamá

Rey: tu mamá tiene razón, mañana tendrán todo el día para conversar, además el Joven Len también se debe encontrar cansado, porque tuvo un largo viaje

Horo: esta bien papá

Los reyes se despidieron de Horo y salieron de su habitación, Len también tuvo que retirarse. Mañana seria otro día y podrían hablar de muchas cosas.

Al día siguiente Horo se levanto temprano pues toda la noche no pudo dormir, pero no era el único que no podía dormir, también Len se levanto temprano, ambos se encontraban rumbo al salón donde se desayunaba y………

Len: parece que no soy el único que no puede dormir

Horo: (con una sonrisa en el rostro) esta mañana me desperté muy ansioso, hoy será el principio de nuestras vidas juntos.

Len: no lo se, aun no………

No pudo decir nada porque Horo tapo sus labios con un tierno beso

Horo: no te preocupes, juntos buscaremos una solución para esta situación, ahora acompáñame al salón que me dio mucha hambre.

Horo lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo al comedor.

Los días pasaban y los padres de Horo, ya se habían echo a la idea que su hijo amaba aquel joven que lo había sacado del hechizo en el cual estaba, y ya no les importaba mucho el próximo heredero al trono, lo único que querían era ver feliz a su hijo.

Todo ya estaba preparado para el gran día en que el joven príncipe se enlazara en matrimonio, todo el reino estaba en gran movimiento por el gran acontecimiento, todos estaban felices de que el príncipe se casara, a nadie le importaba mucho que la personas con la que se iba a desposar fuera de su mismo sexo, solo unas cuantas jovencitas estaban celosas de que el joven príncipe no las hubiese tomado en cuenta.

Por fin el gran día había llegado el joven príncipe Horo y Len se desposaron, todo el reino celebraba aquella unión, los novios se encontraban muy felices, celebrando.

Todo el mundo los felicitaba, llegaron regalos de todos los reinos vecinos, la hechicera del palacio también les dio un obsequio muy especial a la pareja de recién casados.

Hechicera: príncipe Horo, esta poción que le doy le permitirá tener lo que más desea en este mundo, pero recuerde que solo debe beberla cuando haya luna llena, sino el hechizo no se realizara.

Horo: arigato, lo tendré presente.

Guardo el pequeño frasco en el bolsillo

Todos los invitados se acercaban a los recién casados y les traían grandes regalos.

Todo el día tuvieron que atender a los invitados pero la noche seria para los dos solos, por fin podrían estar juntos y nadie los podría separar.

Ya habían pasado varios meses, Horo y Len vivían una vida tranquila, Horo había olvidado el obsequio de la hechicera, pero una mañana que decidió abrir el cofre donde guardaba las cosas mas preciadas para el, vio el pequeño frasco y recordó lo que le dijo la hechicera, lo tomo y salio de su habitación.

Ese día era luna llena, tomo el líquido del frasco y pidió su deseo, lo que más anhelaba era tener un hijo.

Un heredero, pero como ellos dos eran varones, ninguno podía dar vida a un pequeño, pero con la poción que tomo eso iba a cambiar. Esa noche Horo se sintió algo extraño dentro de el algo estaba cambiando, esa noche Len y Horo fueron uno como todas las noches, pero en especial esa noche iba a cambiar sus vidas.

Dos semanas después, Horo estaba algo extraño, tenia nauseas, su estomago no soportaba nada, tenia mareos y esta situación preocupaba mucho a Len y llamo al medico, para que viera a Horo, ya que Horo siempre había gozado de buena salud.

Doctor: me gustaría que me dejaran a solas con el príncipe para que lo pueda examinar

Todos salieron de la habitación

Minutos después,

Doctor: pues es un caso muy raro, pero después de examinar al paciente, todo parece indicar que el Príncipe va ha tener un bebe, pero para estar más seguros necesito que se haga estos análisis

Len: pero como es eso posible?

Doctor: no puedo explicarlo

Len entro a la habitación

Horo lo miro feliz,

Horo: mi deseo se hizo realidad

Len: tu deseo

Horo: yo se que a pesar de todo, el no poder tener un hijo te preocupaba mucho verdad?

Len: si

Horo: pues le dije este problema a la hechicera del reino y ella dijo que averiguaría si se podía hacer algo al respecto.

Len: y entonces ella

Horo: si ella me dio una poción, y me dijo que lo que yo deseaba se cumpliría solo cuando tomara la poción cuando la luna estuviera llena.

Len: pero desde que nos casamos ya pasaron muchas lunas llenas

Horo: -sonrió- pues lo había olvidado y hace unas dos semanas que lo recordé

Len abrazo fuertemente a Horo, estaba muy feliz sería padre, era una emoción muy grande

Len: Gracias

Todo el reino se entero de la gran noticia, el príncipe llevaba en su vientre, al próximo heredero

Las semanas pasaban y los antojos de Horo cada vez eran más exigentes, Len estaba feliz de ser padre, pero se encontraba muy cansado por las exigencias de Horo, deseaba que ya naciera el bebe.

Los amigos de Len siempre los visitaban, Yoh se caso con Ana y Hao con Lyserg.

Yoh vivía en su aldea, Hao y Lyserg, vivían en el palacio de Horo

Lyserg también se encontraba en similares condiciones que Horo, y Hao se estaba volviendo loco

Ya habían pasado los nueve meses, y una noche empezaron los dolores

Horo: Len creo que ya es hora

Len: estas seguro

Horo: si ya empezaron los dolores

Len se levanto de su cama se vistió a toda prisa, y llamo al doctor

Los dolores que Horo sentía eran cada vez más fuetes

El bebe necesitaba salir

Horo: doctor me duele

Doctor: aguanta un poco más ya pronto podremos realizar la operación

Eran tan fuertes los dolores

Horo: (miro a Len) te odio, por tu culpa estoy sintiendo este dolor

Len no sabia como reaccionar, solo tomo de su mano a Horo y no dijo nada

Horo: doctor ya no aguanto más,

Len: haga algo, no ve que esta sufriendo con tanto dolor

Doctor: ya es hora,

Hizo un apequeña incisión en el abdomen de Horo para que el bebe pudiera salir

Doctor tomó al recién nacido y le dio a la enfermera para que lo limpiase

Doctor: felicidades acaban de tener un hermoso varón

Horo y Len estaban felices

La enfermera limpio al bebe y luego lo llevo a los brazos del príncipe

Len dio un beso a su bebe y otro a su amado

Horo: Len perdóname por lo que dije hace unos momentos no era cierto

Len: se que no lo decías enserio

Era un hermoso niño con el cabello celeste igual que Horo y los ojos de Len

Dos meses después Lyserg dio a luz una hermosa nena, de ojos castaños y cabellos verdes

El pequeñoSenshi iba creciendo y tenia la personalidad de Len, y de estaba acostumbrado a comer como Horo, y la pequeña Kizoku tenia la personalidad de Hao, aunque en apariencia tenia apariencia frágil como Lyserg.

FIN


End file.
